


Home and Family

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “You know, I never knew it could be this way.”“What?” Curiosity tinged Poe’s voice.Rey opened her eyes and turned to look at Poe. “Having friends.”“Ah,” Poe nodded. “But we are not friends, no, wait, don't misunderstand me. I mean, wearefriends. But we’re more than that you know? We’re family.”





	Home and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written using two prompts. For fictober is #13. I never knew it could be like this. And for Damerey's Week is "Found Family".

It was the first year anniversary of the defeat of the First Order.

Rey found herself sitting on the ground, back to the Force tree. Kes Dameron had insisted on holding a small celebration. And she watched as everybody mingled together.

Rey felt herself relax under the power of the Force tree and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Rey’s moment of solitude did not last long, for she felt a presence standing near her. It was Poe, she didn’t need to open her eyes to know it, she had grown accustomed to his presence in the force. She then felt him sit down next to her.

“Having a good time Rey?” Poe finally broke the silence.

“Yes.” Rey answered. “You know, I never knew it could be this way.”

“What?” Curiosity tinged Poe’s voice.

Rey opened her eyes and turned to look at Poe. “Having friends.”

“Ah,” Poe nodded. “But we are not friends, no, wait, don't misunderstand me. I mean, we _are_ friends. But we’re more than that you know? We’re family.”

Rey did not know what to say for a moment. “Oh.” Her voice was soft. “Maz said something once.”

Poe threw an arm around Rey and pulled her closer, “And what did our dear Maz said?”

Rey allowed herself to rest her head on Poe’s shoulder, “She said, ‘the belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead’. And she was right, I stumbled upon all of you and now, that you said about us being family, I can say she was right. Because I always wanted that. Family.”

Poe kissed the top of her head. “Well,” he said and then rose his free arm and pointed at the happy crowd. “There’s your family Rey. There’s Leia, who basically adopted you the moment you stepped down from the Falcon in D’Qar. There’s my pa, who already loves you like the daughter he never had. Finn? He’d go anywhere for you and was ready to face the First Order from the moment you two met and bonded. Rose and Jess? They love you like sisters, Jess in particular, she’s happy to have another female pilot around. Especially one who can kick my ass flying. Lando thinks highly of you and he’s said you’re the only one besides himself and Chewie worthy of the Falcon. Chewie? Well, that wookie obviously loves you. And then there’s me, who loves you.” There, he had said it. No taking it back now. And he cursed himself that of all the moment for his courage to desert him, this was it. The moment he’d decided to confess his feelings and he could not meet Rey eyes.

Rey felt her breath catch up on her throat, feeling overwhelmed at Poe’s words, she had found her family indeed. And as a bonus, she had found someone who loved her. A slow and gentle smile bloomed on her face, her eyes sparkled and she twisted in Poe’s arm to look at him directly. “Yes, I found my family. And I’m also glad that I found you. Because they are my family, but…” she hesitated for a moment. “I’d like you to be my home. If you’ll have me.”

Poe felt his whole being relax at her words. Removing his arm from around her, he took her face in his slightly shaking hands. “Of course I’ll have, if you’ll have me too,” he felt joy and his voice and eyes reflected it.

“I’d like to call you my home too.”

Rey felt his joy in the force, and her smile grew wider still. “I’m home.”

“So am I,” Poe answered as he brought their foreheads together.

“Hey lovebirds!” Their moment was interrupted by a smiling Leia. “Come back and join us.”

Rey laughed, “Coming Leia!” She then stood and offered her hand to Poe, who took it and followed her up.

Hands still entwined, they made their way to their family. All would be well and they were home.


End file.
